


Metroid hornyposts

by shootertron



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Dehumanization, F/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Scat, Transformation, Watersports, adam/samus, gandrayda/samus, kraid/ridley - Freeform, ridley/dark samus, trans ridley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: Hot for Ridley.Were you expecting a proper fic? Naw, it's just reposts of the hornyposts I made on Mastodon and Twitter.Warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Ridley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. General Ridley horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss of virginity, eggs, Ridley generally being a bottom and also being trans. Waste elimination. Also he eats animals.

Ridley has a tiny dick that's basically an enlarged clit.  
He's either a female space dragon or his species is like this to be more aerodynamic.

Instead of having two holes for solid and liquid waste, they have a cloaca for both waste and sex. He'd inseminate other dragons by bumping cloacas.  
Ridley is insecure about his dick size because he knows many alien species have intromittent organs that are larger in relation to their body size.  
That is, until he realizes it's the perfect size for smaller partners.  
If he needs more size he wears a strap on that hooks up to his nerves and cloaca and feels like the real thing.…

-

Ridley laying his first egg and being so surprised and relieved when it finally pops out of his cloaca.

He becomes attached to it, but alas it gets taken by the Space Pirate leader at the time or he steps on the egg. Ridley would eat his own eggs.

Also the pirate captain stimulates Ridley's cloaca and nub in order to relieve his horny, or to induce ovulation.

-

Ridley having his virginity auctioned off the highest bidder. The auctioneer spreads his legs wide and touts the virtues of his tight cloaca, little nub, and gorgeous thighs.

Whoever buys him wants to feel the virgin dragon cloaca twitch around the dick...…

-

Ridley believing in sex after marriage but then a foul villain seduces him and he is ruined, ruined! A fallen dragon. He sleeps with anyone.

Or perhaps he asks Samus to marry him to save him from a life of disgrace.

-

Ridley getting creampied.  
Ridley squirting.  
Ridley's gaping creampied cloaca.

-

Ridley whimpering cause he keeps getting aroused and needs cock.

Stuffing his cloaca with fake eggs to feel full.

-

Ridley getting an enema before getting his vent and nub played with.

-

Ridley raising baby chickens because he wants babies, but he ends up eating them when they're grown because he just can't resist

-

Ridley sexually imprinted on human women from playing shitty erotic phone games and watching erotic instruction videos.

He got the impression that he couldn't pick up a woman without a proper dick. But he's a dragon and he has a nub.

But he's a dragon and there's many who'd line up for the chance at getting oral from him.

Plus his nub is probably big enough to shove in a squish mitten.

-

Ridley being enthusiastic about sucking dick, sticking his tongue out and panting.

But the owner of the dick is Afraid because of how sharp Ridley's teeth are.

-

Giant monster reader x Ridley where you have to pleasure him with your giant monster cock

-

Ridley getting gangbanged by a bunch of gigantic beefy aliens who collar and harness him and treat him like a gigantic cat. The biggest cat. The most precious and rare.

Roughly lifting his tail out of the way to pound that cloaca. Letting him taste the cock if he promises not to bite. Feeding him prime cuts of meat for being a good boy.

Ridley purring by the warmth of a fire, passed from lap to lap. The Space Pirates wonder why Ridley seems so calm and happy the next day.

He's too embarrassed to tell anyone he likes being treated like the precious pet for once.

-

Do you think Ridley's species marks their territory by pissing on things?

-

ero game where you fuck Ridley and try to make him happy....he commends you for a job well done.

-

Kraid railing Ridley with his big fat crocodile dick.

Kraid smooshing Ridley under his generous fat folds.

Kraid trimming his nails so he can give Ridley handjobs.


	2. Ridley/Samus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridley/Samus, lots of human pet captivity stuff. Forced dragon transformation. Milk and eggs and body fluids. Also babies. The thing at the end has Samus feeling suicidal (not because of Ridley though). See my Transformers fics for more on goatbots.

Space dragons kidnapping tough space soldiers and poking them for "cute" reactions. Humans don't "get" why the space dragons think it's so cute.

It's all tough military guys (and some gals) scared out of their minds as they are poked and prodded and have their armor removed.

-

Samus gets captured by another space dragon and put into a human pet enclosure. She is roomed with “Hamster Boy”, a guy who agreed to be the dragon’s human pet for room and board bc human guys will fuck anything.

Hamster Boy has many enrichment activities in his life, like food and video games.  
In my mind Hamster Boy is a gamer bro but HE’S the object of the sexy monster’s attention.

Maybe he runs a video game review channel on galactic Youtube. To the dragon that’s cute pet antics, like a hamster wearing a funny hat.

Hamster Boy is a solitary creature and may get territorial over another human entering his enclosure.

Do you suppose one of the video games he plays has a protag conspicuously similar to Sexy Bodysuit Samus? And the real Samus is a far cry from that fantasy…

True to his name, Hamster Boy is nocturnal.

Like a real hamster, Hamster Boy loves attention from his dragon, even if he doesn't like being around other humans.

Eventually the dragon realizes Samus is causing Hamster Boy distress because of their conflicting sleep schedules (Samus is awake during the day) and Samus ragging on him for taking too long in the shower. So the dragon hands Samus over to Ridley.

-

Ridley thinks muscular buzzcut Samus is moe. All humans are moe to space dragons in the way human think tough macho members of species like dogs, goats, and cows are cute.

-

Dragon feeding his human bride fresh blood, fish, and luscious fruit. They’re not genetically compatible but he wants to boost her fertility.

-

Ridley training Samus to take his large dick slowly, instead of shoving it all in. Gotta bust out his collection of training dildos. Because human pets of such high quality aren't easy to find and he can't take risks. He measures progress by centimeters. One wonders if her passage is long enough to hilt it.

-

Ridley laying out a bunch of dildos, seeing which ones Samus wants in her coochie.

-

Ridley treating Samus like a nervous special needs dog.

He realizes she is not a people person, and needs to be in a single human household.

She does not appreciate being approached and petted by strangers.

She also needs a lot of love and affirmation.

Also he frets about her going outside and getting Injured by being hit by a car (cave exploration is okay, but human cities are very dangerous!)

-

Ridley being reduced to babytalk when he's playing with Samus. She's too cute and precious, even when she bites him. He interprets everything as an expression of love, even pooping. He becomes one of THOSE pet owners who takes tons of pics with special effects like hearts added.

The space pirates think humans are gross and full of germs and can't believe RIdley lets Samus bite him. Human bites are toxic!!!

Samus getting her body fluids all over the space pirates' things, to mark her territory. She should be marking Ridley's things instead!!

-

Ridley showing off Samus at the human pet show, deep in pirate territory. There's categories for the pets who can complete obstacle courses the best and of course his pet is the very best at it.

There's other Space Dragons showing off their human pets. The Space Pirates, who go by a benign name like the Conglomeration of Independent Systems or something like that, are an old race with deep connections outside Galactic Federation territory.

Some dragons: Belen, a fat red female space dragon. Norton, Belen's "baby" sister - regenerated from an old dragon. Ridley's species has the ability to revert to their larval state and effectively be immortal. Norton has red scales and cream spots on her down. Zonk, a purple dragon who looks like an off-model Ridley.

Their pets: hamster boy, our tubby hairy couch potato. Lorelei, a black-haired woman who was adopted by Belen after space pirates killed her abusive family.

The space dragons are aligned with the Decepticons, who have their own pets. Samus meets a bunch of floppy-eared goatbots.

The dragons gossip about the Decepticons and their inability to resolve their millenia-long war, and how goatbots are reformatted war prisoners. Samus is sniffed by the goatbots who mob her with all sorts of questions. They've never seen a human before and they are so eager to play.

She realizes they are sapient and perfectly happy to be kept. She supposes they've been brainwashed.

Samus catches a Decepticon milking his goatbot and is disgusted. But the goatbot loves being milked...

Samus does fantastically in the obstacle course and body condition categories, but the show committee disagrees about whether Samus is allowed to compete in the human category, after finding out she is part Chozo.

-

DDLB

Dragon Dom  
Little Bird

-

AU: Samus grows up space pirate.  
At one point Ridley accidentally lays an unfertilized egg. Instead of eating it himself, he makes it into steamed egg for Samus when she is having digestive problems. Dragon spoon feeding a much smaller human.......

He loves being able to feed her from his own body. Especially after she expends energy having sex or climbing and jumping.

idk if space dragons have crop milk so he can feed her milk too.

-

Ridley the robosexual, let down when he realizes Samus is just a human in a suit. The betrayal!

So he commissions a robot that looks like Ridley so he can fuck it.

Ridley wanted someone to give him a good dicking while he was travelling. Kraid doesn’t like space travel.

Mecha Ridley fighting Samus with its giant robodong out.

-

Ridley capturing Samus and cumming in her repeatedlly until she transforms into a dragon. She slowly grows scales, a tail, and wings. In her intermediate form she might even have fluffy chickie ears like LIttle Birdie.

Now he has a mate of his own species and they can be happy together....maybe.

Through the whole process he praises her for becoming so big and beautiful, the most beautiful hen dragon in the universe.

The new body parts growing in hurt and they're tender and soft, but Ridley promises it will be worth it in the end to be able to fly like him.

Ridley feeds her and preens her as her wings get bigger. Her appetite increases as she becomes more dragon-like and soon she can cause gusts by flapping her wings.

Soon they will be able to fly together, complete the dragon mating dance Ridley has always dreamed of being in!

-

Ridley inducing Samus to lactate so he can lick up the milk. He can't suck because he has no lips :c

-

Samus rubbing Ridley's clit until he self-fertilizes with a clutch of eggs.

Ridley with a round belly from all the eggs, shifting uncomfortably on a nest made of shredded rags. His mouth is open and he's panting a bit. Samus gets to witness an intimate moment as Ridley pushes them out.

Ridley rumbling softly at the eggs, and then the clutch of little cheep cheeps that hatch.

Samus goes to find food while Ridley is tending the nest...hunting for critters in the caves.

-

Ridley carrying off Samus so he can take her to his love nest.  
But she keeps shooting him so it doesn’t happen :(

-

Ridley wishing he could get Samus pregnant, but he can't because he's a dragon.

He would get soooo jealous if a human knocked her up.

-

Ridley being able to smell Samus ovulating. Poking his snout at her coochie and sniffing deeply.

He wants to know if she's fertile or not, even if he can't impregnate her.

Ridley licking up Samus' menstrual blood

Her pussy is so small and tasty

-

Ridley preening his human pet with his beak.

-

Ridley capturing Samus and feeding her until she gains a bunch of weight.

He learns she's been eating all-in-one meal kibble (Bachelorette Chow) and this is unacceptable to him. She is going to have some proper food, like flan.

-

Ridley hoping to carry Samus around his stomach, so she'll be nice and warm.

-

Samus covering Ridley's snout with kisses.

-

Ridley holding Samus arms in his hands while he fucks her and gives her a huge belly bulge. Purrs like a cat and praises her.

-

Ridley liking to watch Samus pee, sniffing the pee to make sure she's not suffering from any ailments.

Sometimes he holds her under the shoulders and encourages her to pee in midair.

-

Samus having to wear diapers because she takes so much dragon dick in the butt.

-

Ridley getting an ultrasound to make sure the egg making apparatus is working

Samus laying an egg and Ridley curling up and incubating it so Samus can rest.

-

Ridley being lovey dovey for Dark Samus...showering her with affection

Ridley drooling while putting his dick in Dark Samus' phazon pussy.

-

Ridley out-suaving human men when courting Samus. Idk if in the future the men will know how to do foreplay, clit stimulation, etc but Ridley would blow them out of the water.

-

Ridley with an entire wall of cheesecakey armored Samus posters.

-

Samus nursing a dragon/human hybrid on her tiddy is cute actually.

It's also cute when baby Ridleys are curious about breastmilk and why their mama is so different from them.

-

I've been brainstorming how to do a fic based on "Heart shaped bed" by Nicole Dollanganger

Guilty pleasure scenario but I picture Samus turning to Ridley for sex and snuggles after everything in her life goes wrong and she ends up in a depression pit.

Samus' PTSD manifesting in a "quick to shoot" attitude. But she accidentally kills an innocent creature. This fills her with guilt - like she should have been more careful. Less Awful. And suddenly that turns into a emotional death spiral. She runs away to a distant planet, feeling the weight of all the mistakes she's made.

Bam Ridley's there to carry her off to one of his many love nests. She doesn't fight him because she figures she's so bad at being a hero it's better if she died or got tortured. She feels like a bad guy like Ridley is what she deserves.

But surprise, this Ridley is very invested in having a Nemesis so it makes him sad to see Samus so mopey. He lays her down in the bed and pulls the blankets over her.

Samus gets to sleep in the love nest until she feels better. Ridley figures maybe she'll feel better with some lovins too, like alphabet soup served by Ridley wearing a maid outfit. Or being licked by his big hot tongue.

Unfortunately Ridley is the cause of a lot of Samus' problems.


	3. Samus without Ridley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus get involved in shenanigans. No rape, but there's soft vore and fpreg.

Samus has a therapist who is a psychic goo alien who engulfs and squeezes her and helps her relax.  
-

Samus has a girlfriend who is basically a giant pink and purple waterbear who likes swallowing Samus whole, providing soothing pressure.

Samus crying in a bathtub wearing her armor, the shower running over her. All because the waterbear broke up with her because of Samus' unstable lifestyle.

-

Samus playing video games in her underwear, topless, slumped back against a beanbag chair. A bag of chips next to her.

-

Samus is reckless on social media and says whatever she wants. Also any brand she endorses seems to do well, because she's popular.

_

Samus having a holographic Chozo boyfriend who taught her how to have sex without the danger of a real relationship.

-

Samus and robot Adam flee to Cybertron to escape the authorities. Adam falls in with the locals and is seduced away by a sexy gunbot. Samus feels lonely.

-

Samus having Huge Dick Energy that causes species to self-fertilize in her presence. Henceforth she gets a job visiting different planets, "impregnating" endangered species by cooing at them and maybe giving a handjob.


	4. 9/9 update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hornyposts! And some non-horny thoughts. This time I'm not separating them into topics.
> 
> Primarily Ridley/Samus, Gandrayda/Samus, Adam/Samus. And a special appearance from an SA-X clone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for: pregnancy, human pets, indigestion, discussion of genital surgery, and Adam. Pregnant Ridley.

Samus Aran nutting while looking tired, unsightly. We can't all look sexy while fapping.

-

Ridley got dick surgery prior to the events of Metroid but it got shot off after he'd already dropped a fortune on it.

-

Ridley commissioning life size statues where he's got his pussy out and placing them on every pirate planet. Do you think all buildings under his command are required to display a portrait of Ridley?

-

Pregnant Samus being pampered by alien babydaddies who bring her chicken nuggets.

-

Samus putting herself up for public use in a square full of aliens  
Putting on her best makeup (even though it will just get smeared off). Fucking her makes their troubles melt away. She's doing a public good, like one of those therapy animals that stressed out students pet.

-

Ridley using a squirting strap on to issue vaginal medication to Samus

-

Ridley bimbofication walk cycle

-

Ridley frantically googling "am I pegnate?" on a keyboard several times too small for him.

-

Ridley getting baby fever and feeling the need to prepare a nest for the chickies.

-

There's a low likelihood of Ridley being actually good for her but I imagine Samus seeks him out because he's someone who won't get scared if she gets angry. She gets angry easily, scaring the women she tries to date. I know it's like, "Samus wants to feel weak and delicate? Isn't that you trying to undo her being a Strong Female Character?" - but someone with Samus' physical strength has to be careful she doesn't misuse those powers.

-

I picture Samus as being someone who has this voice of self loathing and having someone who is actually worse than her around helps her avoid that trap.

-

When are Ridley and Samus going to have their Conjunx Ritus and raise sheep together?

-

Ridley laying an Easter basket of multicolored eggs after being gangbanged by kaiju.

-

Ridley having to resist the urge to eat his precious babies.

-

Ridley having stretch marks from being filled with eggs. Imagine him rubbing them....

-

The entire time I'm reading Wild Seed by Octavia Butler I am imagining Ridley as Doro. Ridley trying to create a race of super beings by breeding with Samus.

-

Gandrayda French kissing Samus

-

Ridley raising sheep and then feeding bits of the sheep to his pet cats  
He gets a cat safe tree full of treats for the cats.

-

Do you think Ridley can give himself a blowjob?

-

Metroid movie where Ridley dies defending Samus from the Big Bad and she revives him with true love's kiss.

-

Ridley egg drop soup, Ridley egg rolls, Ridley omurice, Ridley egg Foo Young, Ridley Loco Moco, Ridley steamed egg

-

Samus eating something dodgy that causes all day diarrhea and the need to go to the bathroom constantly. It hurts :(

-

"Using You" by Mars Argo but it's Samus/Ridley.

-

Ridley heating up bathwater for Samus using his fire breath.

-

Ridley cumming in Samus and then licking her clean.

-

Of course what I crave is Ridley/Samus where Ridley treats Samus like the cutest kitty, who needs snuggles and scritches...Ridley calling Samus his baby kitty, baby girl, perfect little dumpling, tasty morsel.

-

Ridley noticing pet!Samus is having indigestion and throwing up. He has to take her to the vet in a giant cat carrier. Samus hisses and yowls at the space pirate doctor.

-

Samus trying to wrangle baby dragons who are high energy and want to glomp everything.

-

Ridley baking the galaxy's biggest adult creampie so he can split it with Samus.

-

Ridley reading that humans are social creatures that must be kept in groups of at least two. So he kidnaps a random woman and plops her in Samus' enclosure. It does not go well.

-

Ridley would rob many banks to fund Samus' medical expenses.

-

Ridley constantly receiving nudes from alien babes who want a piece of dragon.

-

Samus having to pee a lot because she's pregnant.

-

Ridley woos Samus over and mates with her on a live broadcast to the Galactic Federation. Samus clinging to Ridley, naked, hair down, sweating hard as he ruts into her.

Her breasts are bouncing as she grinds onto him and she is being so loud. Ridley encourages her to make a lot of noise so everyone can hear. He has Samus deepthroat his tongue for the shocked audience. After he cums in her he spreads her legs, showing off her creampied little hole. Nuzzling Samus and telling her what a good kitty she is and how much he loves her. Samus nuzzles him back and kisses his snout.

Ridley has Samus say she loves Ridley and wants to spend the rest of her life as his pirate bride, just in case there was any doubt. Many members of the shocked audience can't believe what they're watching. This must be a trick. Samus must be drugged or being forced to act happy under threat of violence. Or this is a paid body double. But the real Samus has been missing for a while now. The Federation is reeling from the shock. Samus was supposed to be the one who bailed out their captives when they got in situations like this.

If the pirates captured her, is there any hope left? Ridley and Samus announce their extended honeymoon at an indisclosed location, ending the broadcast.

The Federation tries to suppress/deny the contents of the broadcast. They can't afford the blow to morale of Samus Aran declaring that the Space Pirates are so sexy and cool she's become one.

Some time later another broadcast has Ridley and Samus announcing they are expecting a baby together. More jaws drop.

(It would ld be rather funny if nobody actually knew what Samus looked like without her helmet so the Federation denies it's actually Samus in the video.)

-

Thinking about Samus falling in love with Ridley's dick...

Samus realizing she will spend the rest of her life having Ridley's dick caressing her pussy. And he'll feed and bathe her and change her litter box. And it doesn't seem like a bad idea at all.

-

Ridley wants to having a wedding ceremony and put Samus in lacy lingerie for it and kiss her in front of his top pirates to show them how much he loves his pretty kitty.

-

Ridley using IVF to make a dragon/Samus hybrid baby but he's the one who carries it and lays it as an egg. He doesn't want to risk Samus having pregnancy complications :(  
Ridley walking around with his tummy all bulging and talking about how he's having a babie (or babies) and SAMUS is the other gene donor. Pregnancy is easier for dragons than humans....he'll just lay a clutch of eggs and sit on them, eating things to replenish the calcium and other nutrients he lost.

-

Pet!Samus being put up for adoption with the stipulation that she is hyperactive and needs to be the only pet in the house.

-

Ridley can't have a harem of women because Samus would alienate all of them with her Behaviors.

-

Metroid branded yeast infection/athlete's foot/jock itch cream.

-

Metroid maternity equipment. A milk pump for feeding The Baby.

-

Premium Ridley statue with a molded pussy slit

-

Ridley denying Samus an orgasm until she says a cheesy line like "I want your cock"   
He wants her whimpering and begging for it!

-

Samus putting Ridley to sleep with her pussy. It was too good. He's slumped beside her and conductive to petting.

-

What if Samus is extra jacked from nervous shaking and leg bouncing.

-

Ridley posting videos of squirming pregnant naked Samus to social media. Samus tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. It gets so many likes just like a video of a pregnant sphynx cat.  
"how many babies are in you? Hmmm?" Ridley putting her with two fingers. Talking about her due date and who the babydaddy was.

-

Ridley/Samus baby getting a milk snack from mama  
Baby crawling between Samus and Ridley....

-

Ridley taking Samus' temperature with a butt thermometer

-

Samus wearing a garterbelt and a leg holster ^q^

-

Samus wearing a buttplug her sweetheart gifted <3

-

Aliens (Ridley) buying human milk soap for their human pets' (Samus) sensitive skin. Pictures of adorable wifeys on the packaging.

-

Giant aliens (Ridley) watching their humans (Samus) eat like we watch our pet rodents nibble on food. Giving them giant (by our standards) portions.

-

I don't think Adam made any moves while Samus was in the army because problematique. Though Samus could be the type to have a crush on anyone vaguely nice to her. But at that age I know I wouldn't have a crush on someone ordering me around.

-

Samus wearing her armor suit while in the army because she has a religious exemption.

-

So, in the human pet AU, Ridley and Samus end up doing it when he goes to her holding area and smells her loneliness. Samus wants to snuggle with anyone and things just happen. I know there's no way to make it 100% wholesome though.

-

Ridley conditioning Samus out of having a sense of modesty. He thinks shame is for chumps.  
Showing off how much Samus has recovered from negative social conditioning by having her go around naked in public.

-

Ridley holding a teleconference and pet Samus is on his lap, demanding attention and being cute. The coworkers on the other end of the line want to stop and look and coo over her.  
Ridley panning the webcam to show Samus lounging on his porch, enjoying the sunlight and looking so photogenic.  
Space Pirates adoringly commenting that "I would die for her" and Ridley replying "careful, you might."

-

"They were both bottoms" but it's Samus and Ridley

-

Ridley booty calling Samus and being like "oh shit" when she actually says yes because now he has to tidy his room. He's a dragon. His nest is full of stuff.

-

Ridley and Samus releasing a sex tape for charity.

-

Sometimes Samus thinks she'd make them most difference in people's lives if she were a garbageman, a farmer, a miner, or provider of on-demand sex and cuddles for lonely aliens. Sex and cuddles are a net positive!

-

Ridley being fucked so good he curls his toes. He covers his face in embarrassment out of reflex....

-

Eggnant Ridley with a ribbon around his neck, moping around hoping to be fed something tasty

-

Samus and Ridley squeeing over bottle lambs together. They bleeeeeat.

-

Samus holding lambs as they get their shots.

-

I try to imagine a Samus/Ridley baby that's more dragon-like but I keep thinking about "Ridley but with boobs" :/

-

Ridley finding Hordak (from She-ra 2018) offering sexy time on a faraway planet, and decides him to plug him day and night.

-

I like Ridley being considered the "morale officer" of the Space Pirates. As soon as he's done commanding he gets gangbanged by all the space pirates looking for a good time.

-

Samus/Ridley lovebaby who is a dragon but has monotreme mammary glands.

-

Every time I see Ridley's mouth I think how good his tongue would be for cunnilingus.

-

Ridley should eat out Samus

-

Still fond of Samus having a life of mediocre sex with human guys until Ridley scoops her up and shows her a great time and she's so conflicted about it.

-

Samus having elevator butt when Ridley pets her.

-

Samus wearing a breezy dress. Ridley comes up behind her and lifts her skirt up with his mouth, revealing her undies.

-

Like what if the Luminoth were colonizers and U-mos lied about the nature of the Ing in order to get Samus to wipe them out?  
I'm not too keen on Echoes' message of "genocide is okay because these people are savages anyhow". I know the Ing were genuinely a threat in canon but that's the writers' decision, not an immutable fact of biology. I would be interested in a Metroid followup that shows Samus' perceptions have been a lie this entire time and her adoptive parents used her, everybody used her to do their dirty work.

-

["The Dragon and His Tail"](http://www.usaaf-noseart.co.uk/plane.php?plane=bartigian-dragon#.X1mjiOeSl9A) plane nose art but it's Samus and Ridley.  
Do you think in a world where Metroid had no limits to sexy, Samus would have tiddy art on her ship?

-

Samus being uncomfortable with penetration because it's her first time but she doesn't want to stop because it also feels good and she's in love....

-

Cadet Samus mistakenly thinking Adam is nice to her because he's in love, and feeling stupid when she realizes she was imagining things (he cared about her because it was the responsible thing to do). 

-

Samus lying in bed naked while her lover goes off to work and being there when they get back home is hot.

-

Can't help but imagine Samus being Big and Bashful at the same time.

-

Samus leaving the army so she can legally screw Adam. Going on a date, hiding her face because it's so embarrassing + exciting to hold hands.

Samus being easily embarrassed once out of her suit and trying to be romantic with someone. Like a newly-shed lobster looking for loving.

-

Wondering how many Samus lemons were wiped out with Geocities getting axed :(

-

I read this doujin (X-Lust by onomeshin) where a nameless miner guy found an SA-X clone who doesn't remember anything except that her name is Samus too. And then they have sex and fall in love. That was so cute. I want more of that kind of scenario.

The SA-X discovering there's things worth living for, and people worth loving. She doesn't know that the mining planet is considered a boring backwater. It's her home and it's wonderful. Her hubby is wonderful because he takes care of her and wants her to feel good.

And then she gets pregnant and gets all excited because the hubby told her all about babies. In the doujin her breasts were big.....he says babies like boobs.

Pray that Samus doesn't find this happy family and end it all for the sake of wiping out all the X parasites. The SA-X would beg Samus to spare her babies :(

Samus barges into the house where the last SA-X has taken refuge and going "wut" because her clone has such big tiddies. Bigger than hers because the SA-X wanted to look fertile.

-

Dan Kraid your bobbies

-

Ridley....his wicked tongue, where will it be?

-

Still thinking about Wrong Samus, the SA-X who was found by a miner and becomes his wife. Devoted hubby who buys her lingerie and takes her out to restaurants. Shows her all the good things in life, like old movies and sex. Wrong Samus walking around town, running errands. The townspeople love her. She's so sweet and helps everybody. Walking around with a big preggo belly, let anyone touch it. Wrong Samus might tell anybody who asks a graphic account of how she got pregnant. She lacks a personal filter :x

Samus being happy and relaxed and having a hubby who loves her and gives her all the sex. Who accepts that she's like a weird cat.

-

Awkward virgin Samus who is still a virgin because getting close enough to someone to have sex is mortifying. She just wants the benefits of being with others without facing the mortifying fear of being known.

-

Samus loves baby animals because baby animals are cute, and holding them is a healing experience. Samus holding a baby goat and bottle feeding it. Such a hungry creature, smells like milk.

-

Kraid smooshing his boobs against Ridley.

-

If Adam and Samus were to have a wedding Samus wouldn't accept a Christian ceremony. Chozo wedding ceremony bb!

-

Ridley falling in love with Samus because she's not intimidated by him.

-

Adam AI getting all sorts of (ahem) robotic attachments to keep Samus happy.  
"Lady you are too wet" he declares as his attempts to mop her up only make her wetter.

-

Samus being frequently nauseous around Adam. Not because she's pregnant but because she has space IBS. Sometimes it feels like she's dying.

-

Samus making the [happy chicken noise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zev5MpJKPc&feature=youtu.be) when she feels content and safe.  
She likes to sing like a bird...singing the ["I laid an egg song"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=gPNa5mkjR7A&feature=emb_logo) when she feels happy and accomplished.  
She has fluffy bird down and sheds all over the place. 

-

If Adam AI gets a hot robot cyclops body I will nut.

-

Adam drinking Samus' breastmilk, either because she's pregnant by him or because she induced lactation. Or maybe Adam inducing lactation in himself because Samus can't breastfeed (she's on medication). It /is/ the Future after all.

-

Torn between Samus being wibbly and blushy in Adam's lap and Samus kabe-donning him.

-

People hearing about Samus' reputation and thinking she has all sorts of superhuman abilities. So a kid throws a rock at her head while she's sunbathing to test this.

"OUCH! What was that for?!"

Samus couldn't dodge it after all.

-

Actually Anthony and Samus have the potential to create cute curly haired babies who grow up to be gorgeous.

-

Do you think Gandrayda could knock Samus up? Would the kids be whatever species Gandrayda was at the time?

-

Samus inviting Adam to try her new pussy as soon as she recovers from her vaginoplasty.

-

Samus being invited to speak at Adam's memorial service and she starts crying :(

-

Ridley having "affection boners" for Samus. He sees her being cute and gets hard because he loves her.

-

I want Samus to be loved and cherished and also given a rough hot fucking when possible

-

Metroid 5 should cater to people hot for robots and have Samus shag AI Adam.

-

Normally stoic Samus crying and whining because being pregnant is sooooo hard.

-

Samus having a wet dream about Adam but she wakes up and he's not there. He died a long time ago. She is sad.

-

Ridley finding out Samus has never had dick before and easing her into it with small toys.

-

Galaxy brain: the reason random aliens (Gandrayda) have breasts is because they saw humans and wanted what they had.

-

Gandrayda transforming into Adam for Samus. Cause Adam died during Zero Mission. Gandrayda holding Samus and telling her all the things she wants to hear. There were many things Samus wish she could have said...

-

Ridley taking Samus to medical checkups, growling until the doctor agrees to run the tests.

-

Ridley taking pregnant Samus to get a checkup at the doctor. Samus getting an ultrasound and seeing The Baby!!

-

Ridley treating Samus better than the sexist men in her life delights me as a concept. Though I hope men aren't so bad in The Future.


End file.
